


Я с тобой

by Kirrindra



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrindra/pseuds/Kirrindra
Summary: воскресшая Илиена решила навестить нынешнее воплощение любимого супруга





	Я с тобой

Во дворце обнаружился с десяток девочек, что называли себя Айз Седай. Пройти мимо них незамеченной труда не составило – уровень знаний этих, с позволения сказать, сестер, удалось оценить по тем, что осаждали Тар Валон и был тот до неприличия низок. Впору порадоваться, что Отрекшихся осталось от силы трое, а те, что присягнули Темному за последнее время, из этой же Белой Башни. 

Чем ближе к его покоям, тем больше встречалось айил: суровых, в любое время готовых к бою. Не похожих на тех, что ей помнились.  
Произошедшие с айил изменения вызывали смешанные чувства. Радовало, что они смогли выжить и приспособиться к жизни в новом мире. С другой стороны, Соглашение и Путь Листа…

Это, как и многое другое, следовало обдумать, уложить в голове, найти логические объяснения произошедшим изменениям. Не говоря уже о письменных и не очень источниках для разматывания нити истории в глубь веков, желательно к самому Разлому. Она слишком уж многого не знала, чтобы судить.

Библиотека Башни, о которой ей вчера рассказали, заслуживала скорейшего посещения и тщательного изучения. С айил в этом плане будет сложнее – их традиция была устной, державшейся на передаче знаний от наставницы к ученице. Цепь поколений – прекрасно, но слишком уж ненадежно в случае серьезных потрясений. Впрочем, самая прочная бумага и тер’ангриалы в роли хранителей знания оказались ничуть не лучше.

Мысли. Куча бесполезных мыслей главная цель которых – загнать поглубже страх и неуверенность. На ладонях выступил пот, шею словно невидимой удавкой сжало, в груди неприятно заныло. Разум вопил, что все это глупо до неприличия и нужно уходить пока не поздно. Сердце же шептало, что она нужна ему как никогда.  
Вдох-выдох. Следует успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Уходить находясь в шаге от цели – не дело.

Ласкающий слух перезвон колокольчиков Сателле был ее позывным со времен школы. Вряд ли он его помнил, но без предупреждения приходят лишь враги – закон появившийся в первый год Войны. Сердце за тонкой гранью Единения противно сжалось.

Ответ с разрешением на Перемещение пришел через минуту.

Открыть врата в указанном месте - не проблема, куда сложнее оказалось сделать первый шаг в полумрак спальни. Слухов о Драконе Возрожденном ходило немало, один другого безумнее. В прошлый раз Порча сожрала его разум почти мгновенно. В этот же… Сколько он держался? Год? Два?

Пара свечей в подсвечнике, стоявшем на столике у стены, ковер, в ворсе которого тонули носки туфель, заправленная кровать, кресло у догоравшего камина.

Пустое кресло.

\- Кажется, я окончательно сошел с ума, - он стоял у двери правой рукой опираясь о косяк, левой же потянувшись к волосам в таком знакомом жесте. Точнее, тянулся он тем, что осталось. Рука вдруг замерла на половине пути и безвольно опустилась. Красивое лицо исказила мука. – Это не Маска Зеркал. Ты это ты. Кому-то из Отрекшихся удалось найти женщину настолько похожую? Нет! Подобное не в их стиле. Хотя… Грендаль… Но она мертва. Я убил ее. Тогда кто ты такая? Или Узор поврежден настолько, что мертвые оживают?

Нет сомнений, он держался за саидин. Она, конечно, не чувствовала мужской половины Единой Силы, но нужно быть законченным оптимистом, чтобы ожидать иного. Достаточно одного плетения и все закончится. Снова.

\- Я это я, Льюс. Не веришь, спроси о том, что знаем лишь мы с тобой. – она лишь устало пожала плечами. В последние годы подобные проверки стали привычным делом. Атмосфера подозрительности разъедала мир не хуже распространяемого Темным зла. – На счет Узора не знаю, но думаю ты прав. Слишком уж много странного вокруг происходит.

Он другой. И удивительно тот же.

Она знала, что так будет: новая жизнь, новое тело, не говоря уже о воспитании и многом другом, но душа осталась прежней. И взгляд. Недоверчиво-усталый, измученный, совсем как в последние дни. Мир вновь на его плечах, но в отличие от прошлого раза, нет никого, кто смог бы разделить эту ношу.

\- Кого «любила» кошка госпожи Лемай? – спросил он заводя за спину искалеченную руку.

\- Тебя, - она улыбнулась, вспоминая. – Под утро на твоей подушке рядочком лежали две или три крысы. Тушки оказывались там не смотря на закрытые двери и окна. Как Серой это удавалось никто так и не понял.

Ранд ал’ Тор, а может, все-таки Льюс Тэрин, смотрел на нее. Долго. Кажется, целую вечность.

Шаг, второй, третий. Он подошел к ней. Так близко. Стоит протянуть руку и коснешься. Но страшно – вдруг прикосновение разрушит хрупкую иллюзию?

Сдавленный выдох. Подушечки мелко дрожавших пальцев едва коснувшись ее щеки, прочертили дорожку к уху – Льюс не выдержал первым.

\- Илиена, - прошептал он падая на колени. – Во имя Света… Илиена! Я… Мне снилось… Мне каждую ночь снилось, как я вас убиваю. Одного за другим. Илли, я не хотел, понимаешь?! Я..

\- Тшш…

Рыдая, Льюс обхватил руками ее колени, поднять его на ноги никак не получалось.

Илиена растерянно огляделась по сторонам.

Вот и что с ним таким делать? Она же не обвинять пришла. Сделанное в безумии, тем более, наведенном Темным… Суд бы его оправдал.

Только вот самый строгий судья – собственная совесть.

\- Все хорошо, сердце мое, - ее пальцы вплелись в непривычно короткие рыжие волосы, массируя, коснулись кожи головы. Когда-то ему нравилось это. – Я с тобой. 


End file.
